Letter From Despair Land
by Lur27
Summary: TWO SHOT. Castle writes Beckett a letter after the events on 47 Seconds. She finds it and goes to see him. Some season 4 action, 'cause UST is pretty fun too. Enjoy! M stuff starts on chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is what happens when I am bored at work and I find discarded drafts in my Fanfiction folder. I hope it entertains you ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** Uh huh, yeah. They're totally mine. Does anyone believe it?

* * *

**Letter from Despair Land **

He sneaked into the bullpen at around 5:30 am. The place was practically empty, the only signs of life coming from the break room, where some of the guys working the night shift were gathered around the espresso machine; probably trying to stay awake until they got home, back into the warmth of their beds.

He walked to Beckett's desk, opened the right, top drawer and slid the white envelope inside, placing it in a strategic spot, where she would find it for sure.

He sighed as he closed the drawer and ran his finger along the length of the desk, taking in all the decorations and knick-knacks that made it unique; that made it Beckett's. Then, he looked at his chair; the ragged, brown dirty thing that had become his, and just his. So many things in that room that had become so important to him…

He grabbed the chair by the backrest and dragged it to the corner where he had found it three years before. That was its place now, as his was back home, away from the 12th; away from Esposito, Ryan and detective Kate Beckett.

* * *

Kate strolled through the bullpen, checking on her phone, to see if there was a message confirming the search warrant they had requested the night before. Nothing. She placed the iphone on her desk with a huff and took off her coat, placing it on the back of her chair and then, sitting down to turn on her computer.

She went through all her morning work routine until something caught her eye. There was something wrong, something missing, and she couldn't figure out what it was.

She looked around her, taking in every single detail, every figurine, pen-holder and paper on her desk, her computer, the file folder rack, everything, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

It wasn't until she turned to look at Captain Gates entering her office, that she noticed what was missing.

She got up and turned around, scanning the room for the missing object. "Where is Castle's chair?" She asked out loud so everyone in the room could hear her.

Ryan lifted his gaze from his paperwork and frowned. "What?"

"Castle's chair. Someone's moved it from its place."

Ryan joined her beside her desk while Espo started the mission searching around the now crowded bullpen.

"Beckett, it's over here." Espo pointed at the old piece of furniture sitting under the staircase, behind a deep grey column. "Johnson says Castle was here this morning and put it there himself."

Kate walked towards her partner and the young uniform, her brows furrowed and looking completely confused. "What? What time was that? Why would he do that?" She stammered. "It's ridiculous."

Johnson licked her lips and shrugged. "I don't know, detective Beckett. I found it really odd too. It wasn't even 6 when he arrived. He stood in front of your desk for a while, he took the chair, put it here and then he left. Just like that."

* * *

She was back at her desk, working on her paperwork, while they waited for that damn warrant to arrive, but her mind wasn't focused entirely on work.

He moved his chair. He came by early, when he knew none of them would be around, and then he took the chair and discarded it; put it in a corner, away from her; away from where it should be. Why?

He had been acting weird since their last case. He seemed sad, absent, sometimes, like his head wasn't where it should be, but why was he drifting away? Had she done something wrong? Had she hurt him in someway without realizing it? She needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

* * *

The day went by fast. They got the warrant, and after that, everything had been madness.

They searched the apartment, interrogated the guy, waited on CSU and ME reports and finally arrested their killer. By the time they were done, it was past 7 pm.

Kate started collecting her stuff and putting it away, pens in their holder, files in the rack, and a few notes she had been taking along the way, that she wanted to keep in her drawer.

That was when she finally saw it, the thin, white envelope with her name on it, resting on top of her paperclip case.

There was no doubt about who was the letter from. The cursive, elegant scrawl that formed the four letters of her name made it more than clear.

She opened the envelope, took a big breath and let the air out slowly, preparing herself for what she was about to read.

**xxxxx**

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm writing this letter that I hope you'll read, because I need to let out all these words that are crowding my mind right now. All these words I'm dying to tell you, but I never find the courage to let out in front of you._

_I need to empty my soul of this stupid feeling of loss I have since I heard you confess you heard me at the cemetery. Since I discovered that, what I've been dreaming about for years is not meant to be, because you don't feel the same way._

_I want to let go. I want to be able to convince myself that I don't need you in my life. That everything I feel is stupid, and that I can shut you out and go on as if this never happened. _

_I want to think that someday I'll be able to lock out this stupid hope I have about you and me ever happening; about being able to kiss you, and hold you, and make love to you as I've been wishing to do for such a long time now._

_I want to believe that it will all pass; that I'll stop feeling empty and cheated by life. I want to believe that, but the sad thing is that I know it will never happen._

_I also want to be mad at you, and I am, but I know there's no use to it. I know it's not even fair, because you've always made clear you didn't want anything from me but a partnership, and even that, I had to force you to accept. Who was I trying to kid?_

_I knew perfectly well what I was getting myself into when I walked into your precinct after that first case. I knew this was not meant to be, but I had to be my stubborn self and go for it, because, why wouldn't I try to make that wonderful, challenging and invigorating woman like me?_

_You brought new light to my life. You made everything start to make sense again. Everything that I had thought dead, boring, unimportant, started to look better under your presence. You made everything worth it. All the pain, the long hours, the stupid writer's block, the sleepless nights and the days surviving only on greasy take out and whisky were something I was willing to do all over again, and I was so happy about it._

_Again, that you got to change my life like that doesn't mean I had the same effect on yours. I know I did shake your world with my smugness and wittiness, but it seems it was not enough to make you see the other things about myself that are not as frustrating. I know I could make you happy. I am certain of that, but I haven't been able to make you believe it. I probably never will._

_Thank you for letting me share all these years with you and for making me feel as part of that wonderful family that is the precinct. I will always cherish that. _

_As for now, I think it'd be for the best if I just left you alone for a while, or forever, who knows. I need the time to detoxify of all that is your person, your memory, everything that makes me love you, so that I can start again and, as mother would say, switch off my feelings. _

_I am going to miss you so much. You have no idea. Days will be a never-ending torture, but I have to do this. We both need our lives back. You deserve to have your life back; free of my dumb theories and my constant staring that bothers you so much. _

_I wish you all the best, Kate. I wish you all the luck in the world, all the love in the world, because I honestly want you to be happy. You, more than anyone, deserves it._

_Hoping to hear from you someday,_

_R.C._

**xxxxx**

Tears were rolling down her face when she finished reading. She was flushed, her breathing was rapid and the paper was now a scrunched mess in her hands. She was crying, yes, but she was not just sad. She was mad as hell.

"Hey, Beckett, are you ok?" Espo's voice sounded from the distance, distracting her from the task of putting on her coat.

"Yeah. Fine." She mumbled.

As soon as her coat was on, she grabbed her bag, nodded her goodbyes to the boys and practically raced through the bullpen to the elevator with the letter still cramped in her fist.

* * *

She slammed the door of her car and walked angrily to Castle's building, her feet banging the cement, making the beat of her heals against the pavement resound in her ears.

She kept playing in her head what she was going to tell her partner once he opened his door. That idiot! How dare he walk away from her like that?

Kate knocked hard, until her knuckles hurt, and then waited for him to open the door. She had to bite her tongue to keep inside the vomit of words that had been forming on the tip of her tongue, when she was faced with a very surprised Martha.

"Detective Beckett. Um… We weren't… expecting you." She blurted in a not very fashionable way, so strange for her. "May I help you?"

Kate sighed and stalled, putting her thoughts in order. She looked the redhead in the eyes and talked in her best detective voice. "I need to see him, Martha. Is he here?"

Castle's mother stepped aside and let her inside the loft, making her follow her into the kitchen area. "Detective, I know this is none of my business and that I should probably keep my mouth shut, but Richard is my son, and as you can imagine, I hate watching him suffer." She explained solemnly. "I know he can be a handful, but as far as I know about this thing between you two, he's at least been honest with you about how he feels." The woman paused, boring her eyes on Kate's. "What I am trying to say here is - please, don't hurt my boy more than necessary, Kate. If you don't feel the same way, just walk away and let him lick his wounds in peace."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out. Why was everybody just assuming that she didn't love him back?

Martha raised her hand to shut her up. "You don't have to explain anything to me." The redhead said. "He's in his office. Just be gentle."

Kate gaped at the other woman while she strode out of the loft on her high heals and colorful clothes, and then turned to look at Castle's office door. She had been determined to give him a reprimand, but now, after talking to his mom, she had no idea how to deal with him.

* * *

Beckett squeezed the folded piece of paper in her pocket for the thousandth time since she arrived. She had been pacing up and down his living room for a while; trying to gather up the courage to enter his office and, at last, confront him about his stupid letter.

She took a big gulp of air, squeezed her eyes shut and pushed down the door handle, throwing it open and startling Castle in the process.

"What the h-…" He hissed, springing up from his chair to avoid the whisky he had spilled on the desk from falling down on his pants. "Don't you know how to knock, Beckett?"

The way he spit her name out, as if it were some kind of repulsing thing in his mouth, made her flinch. This was going to be ugly.

She took a couple of steps forward and took the letter out of her pocket, throwing it at him. "What is this bullshit?"

Castle picked up the paper fromthe floor and placed it on the desk, not even giving it a look. "Excuse me?" He asked, his eyes cold as ice on her.

"I said, what is that bullshit?" She repeated, her voice a little higher.

The writer laughed mirthlessly and scrunched the paper in his hand, looking at her in the eyes for the first time since she arrived. "You know very well what this is, Kate. It's not so hard to understand."

"Well, I must be slow, 'cause I don't."

"Can you please stop it?" He begged. "Can you please just cut the act? You don't have to pretend that you care anymore. I get it, Beckett, and it's ok."

Kate sighed loudly and ran her hand through her hair, making the strands fall in every direction, making her look disheveled and extremely tired. "Ok, Rick, I don't know what the hell it is that you get, but do you really think this is the way to deal with this?" She enquired. "A letter? After 4 years that's all you give me? A _fucking_ letter?"

She was fuming, and tears were threatening to fall any second. She didn't want to be vulnerable in from of him, or anybody for that matter, but maybe showing him how much it hurt, how much she cared, was exactly the best way to make him understand.

"You are very wrong if you think I'm going to let you run away from this."

He turned away from her and she heard a chuckle escape his lips. "Well, that's rich coming from you, don't you think? The freaking queen of running away from everything."

Her eyes widened and the lump in her throat suddenly became the size of a soccer ball. She wasn't surprised he thought that about her, after all, she had worked hard to win that title, but it did hurt hearing him say it out loud. It was time to show him that she was not that person anymore.

She sighed; a deep, long puff of air that left her empty. "Look, you are right. I have messed it up between us so many times, that I don't even know how you've been around for so long, 'cause I have hurt you so much, Castle. I've pushed you away; I've lied to you… And, I guess I deserve you walking out on me now, but don't you think you should, at least, give me a chance to explain myself? Please?"

Castle huffed and let himself fall back on his chair, his arms crossed and his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Sure, Kate. Enlighten me. Tell me why have you been hiding from me, that you remember everything about your shooting. Explain to me why have you been stringing me along, making me think that I had any chance with you for almost a year, just to find out that it's all been a lie." He let out, his voice rising with each word. "Go on. _Explain_."

"What makes you think that I was stringing you along? Why would you think that?" She asked confused. She knew she had lied, but her actions, the looks, the smiles, the closeness they had achieved during the last few months, that was real. It had been there and there was no way he hadn't noticed the change. "Castle, I hid that fact from you because I was scared. I hid it from me too at first. I didn't want to have to deal with it when I was so weak and damaged."

"There was nothing to deal with, Kate." He practically yelled. "If you didn't feel the same, the least you could do was tell me, so could I move on."

Kate grunted and stepped dangerously close to him, her hands landing on his shoulders. "I didn't want to you move on! How can you be so blind?" She asked, reaching for his jaw and tilting his head, so he was facing her. "What in the world makes you think that I don't love you, Castle?"

TBC

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)**

**Thanks to Tshlw for betaing for me last minute, and after this was already posted... hahaha I am master of doing things the wrong way. You rock, girl!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! This took me longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy the denouement to this story :)

Thank you so much for the response to this little piece. you guys are wonderful!

* * *

**Letter From Despair Land. Part 2.**

_Kate grunted and stepped dangerously close to him, her hands landing on his shoulders. "I didn't want you to move on! How can you be so blind?" She asked, reaching for his jaw and tilting his head, so he was facing her. "What in the world makes you think that I don't love you, Castle?"_

_**xxxxx**_

He went mute and sat back in his chair, making her fall to her knees as she followed him down. His eyes were locked on hers and all he could do was watch her, waiting for some sign that would tell him she was lying. He found nothing.

"Rick, I've been trying to tell you the truth for months." She whispered, her head falling forwards, almost brushing his. "I knew I had screwed up the moment I told you I didn't remember, but I also needed the time to heal, and believe it or not, your words were the only thing that helped me go on."

He slowly let out the air he had been holding.. His hands moved on their own volition, holding her arms, steadying her right where she was.

"Those three months we spent apart were hell, Castle; and not just because of the physical therapy. I had pushed you away, I missed you terribly and, at the same time, I had no idea how I was going to come back and make you forgive me."

The tears were falling down now. Two tiny drops running free along her skin and landing on Castle's pants.

He removed one hand from her arm and wiped the blackish, watery track that was staining her right cheek. "I would have listened, Kate. I did when you came back. Why did you keep lying?"

She snorted sadly and shook her head, making the soft strands of hair stick to her face. "I was scared. You took me back and I didn't want to push my luck."

Silence fell between them, both trying to figure out what to say next.

After two long minutes, it was Castle who spoke first. "Look, I'm going to make some coffee and then we'll keep talking. I need to be sober for this."

Kate gave him a faint smile as he helped her up from her kneeling position, his eyes bored into hers.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "And, Castle… I am sorry."

He just nodded and started walking away, but she stopped him by grabbing his hand before he got too far. "I mean it. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

* * *

The white porcelain cup was warm between her hands. Castle was still busy with the coffee maker, doing God only knows what, probably trying to delay their talk a little longer. She really couldn't say she minded him stalling. She needed to put her thoughts in order too.

She was busy examining the soft patterns of the marble counter top, when he brushed her arm. "Ok… Um, maybe we'd be more comfortable on the couch?" He asked not sure how to behave.

She nodded and followed him in silence. They were walking on thin ice; she could feel the uncertainty coming out of him in waves. He was confused and she was scared, and that was never a good combination.

Kate took a long sip from her mug and sighed. "Where should I start?"

"The beginning is normally a good place." He suggested; his nose buried in his own mug, letting the rich aroma fill his senses.

"And where's that?"

She was lost about how to talk about this with him. She didn't know what had pushed her to act the way she had last May, except from fear, and that didn't seem like a good enough excuse right now.

"Castle, do you remember how I was when we first met? Stubborn, proud, closed up to anything that was not familiar or by of the book…"

The writer chuckled. "You're still all that…" He added; his eyes narrowed naughtily.

Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe, but not as much as I was back then. I know that it must not seem as such a big change for you, but for me… It's a 180 degree turn." She paused to take a big gulp of coffee. "I have opened up to you in a way I haven't done with anybody. You know so much about me, about what's going on in my life… At first it bothered me to no end that you always managed to worm your way into my private life, no matter how much I tried to hide it from you. Now… I am actually happy that you know all you do." She smiled and reached for his hand, wrapping it in her own and placing both of them on her lap. "It's wonderful having someone to talk about it for a change."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Castle squeezed her hand softly and she replied in kind. She was really thankful for having him by her side on her mom's case, and on everything else, really, but it was a true relief not having to pretend or hide her feelings in front of everyone when it came to that part of her life.

"That said; as much as I love having someone to share all that, it terrifies me that you can see all the cracks and flaws. I am so broken right now, Castle. So far from the person I want to be…" She put her mug on the coffee table and hid her face behind her hands. "That is why I keep hiding from this. From you. It scares me that you are going to realize how weak I am, how I am not worth it, and then you'll walk away."

There was a long pause. Castle looked serious, as if he were deliberating.

"It doesn't make any sense, does it?" She asked somewhere between amused and mortified. "I keep pushing you away, so I don't lose you."

He raised his eyes from the floor, at last, and nodded. "It doesn't make any sense." He stated thoughtfully. "But I understand."

"You do?"

He searched her eyes with his own and smiled. "Sometimes we do the stupidest things when we're scared."

Kate assented, reaching for her coffee; God knew he was right. Her lips wrapped around the rim of her mug, looking at her partner through thick lashes. "That's true." She murmured. "I'm guessing that's why you wrote that letter?"

"Touché." Castle agreed, seeming a little surprised with her bold question. "I have to recognize that I was afraid to confront you about it in person." He took another sip of coffee and moved his arm to rest on top of the couch cushions, his hand almost brushing Kate's shoulder. "I still am."

She frowned, reaching for his knee and rubbing it softly. "I think we both need to stop being afraid and start being honest with each other."

"Yeah…"

Easier said than done. Both of them went silent once again, not knowing how to start with this new honesty policy they had just agreed to.

* * *

As they drank their coffee, lost in their own thoughts, and trying to assimilate the new things they had learnt about each other, their bodies drifted a little bit closer.

Castle's arm fell lower on the backrest, his fingers getting tangled in Kate's hair. He didn't notice what he was doing until he heard Kate sighing and felt her sinking deeper into the couch, her head tilting in his direction, obviously enjoying the subtle touch.

She was relaxed and comfortable, and that made his heart swell.

"You're tired." He observed, removing his hand from her hair.

Kate grunted at the loss of his hand and sat up straight, shaking her head and trying to stifle a yawn. "No. No, I'm good." She rushed to say. "We need to talk about this Castle. No more excuses."

"So, how do we do this?" He questioned wearily. "Do I just confess that I love you once again, and wait for you to tell me that you're not ready? We've been there before, Kate."

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked, getting up from her spot on the couch and starting to pace in front of him. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

Castle sighed and nodded, but his face looked way too somber. "All I've heard so far is that you're scared, Kate, and I totally understand that, but why come here and try to prove that what I wrote is wrong, when we both know it's not?"

Beckett let out a deep growl and clenched her fists, as if trying to keep herself from whacking him. "This is unbelievable…" She mumbled through clenched teeth. "And you say _I_'m stubborn?"

Castle raised his brows surprised. "_You_ said that, not me." he added. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Why do you think I came here tonight, Rick?" She asked, her tone becoming more and more solemn. "That letter… it broke me. It made me realize how wrong I was when I decided to do things this way. I should have told you from the beginning how I felt about you an-…"

"And how is that?" Castle interrupted her, getting up too and standing in front of her, holding her in place with his strong hands. "'Cause you keep talking, Kate, but you don't say anything."

She licked her lips and stared at him; a little bit scared, a little bit confused. "You're right. I don't." She whispered; and licking her lips once again, she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly.

"Kate…" He sighed, his eyes still closed. "What… what are you doing?"

"I just thought it was time for action."

* * *

He was lost at what to do when her lips touched his. She was soft, and warm, and her mouth opened against his and it took all the restrain in the world to keep himself from pushing her against the closest wall and just letting go.

The question was out before he realized he was speaking, and he was surprised when her reply wasn't enough to keep going.

"_I just thought it was time for action."_

He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at her. "I'm a writer, Kate. I _need_ words."

Surprising him, she smiled and nodded softly, moving closer to him and giving him a peck on the lips. "Okay. Fair enough. If you want words, I'll give you words."

Taking a deep breath, she stroked his jaw and started talking again. "I love you, Castle. I love your never-ending curiosity, your stupid theories, your more than annoying smugness and even your creepy staring." He laughed at that, but her face went serious again and he let her go on. "I love the way you love your family and how loyal a friend you are. I love you, and I love the fact that you love me. That's if you still do…"

"God, Kate…" He sighed, grabbing her by the waist and pressing her as close to him as he could. "Always! Don't you know that?"

And then, he was kissing her like the world was about to end.

* * *

She had no idea how in the world they had gotten there, but Castle was placing her on top of his bed, reverently; staring at her as if she were about to vanish at any second.

The look in his eyes was of awe, of pure, infinite love and desire, and a little bit of uncertainty, all mixed into one powerful thing that made her squirm.

Her shirt had been discarded somewhere between the living room and his office, and her pants had followed suit, ending up hanging off a floor lamp, when he threw them away impatiently, making her laugh at him.

She was now lying on his bed, in her underwear, watching as he got rid of his own clothing, mostly because she was so entranced looking at him, that she had forgotten how to move.

"I can't believe this is happening." He whispered against her skin, when he finally got rid of his pants and crawled his way on top of her, placing himself between her thighs.

Kate smiled broadly; there wasn't anything else she could do, 'cause if she was honest with herself, she couldn't believe it either. And, as he removed the last remains of clothing, she gave thanks, because, after so many nights dreaming about having him touching her, kissing her, after all the time they had spent dancing around one another, this was their moment. At last.

* * *

Castle captured her mouth in his hungrily, pressing her against the mattress, their bare skin making full contact for the first time. They both sighed at the feeling, so new and foreign, and yet so right.

He had always thought that the moment he put his hands on her, it would be like lightening. He would lose control and be all over her, combusting in the high flames of the fire he had been trying to keep under control for so long. Instead, he was surprised by the need to take his time with her. The need to relish in her, savor every single second and make her feel not only how much he wanted her, but also the intensity of his love.

Their kisses were long and luscious, recreating in every twist and turn of their tongues, and every nuanced flavor, but soon they were not enough.

His hands started wandering along the skin of her stomach, gracing the underside of her breasts and making her gasp, her back arching, seeking more contact.

"Mmm. Please." She murmured, reaching for his hand and placing it where it had been just mere seconds before. "Touch me."

He grinned at her and stole her mouth once again. As if he could deny her anything…

His touch was light at first; teasing, exploring, but he could not keep it that way for long. Just the sounds she made the first time he brushed her pebbled nipples had him twitching, his hips bucking against Kate's, drawing a deep loud moan from her.

He couldn't help but stare at her. Her face contorted with pleasure was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"God, Kate. You're stunning."

She chuckled at that. "No need to flatter me, Castle. You already have me."

He smiled brightly at her and kissed the tip of her nose, and then her eyes, her cheeks, and finally her mouth, swallowing her mirth.

"Not trying to impress here, Beckett. You just happen to be stunning."

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied, running her hand through his hair. "But you need to speed things up, or I'll die of anticipation."

She was still talking when he felt the room spinning around him and found himself trapped between the mattress and a very sexy, very aroused Kate.

He gaped at her for a few seconds, completely stunned. "That was _so_ hot!"

The detective rolled her hips and lowered herself, pressing her chest against his and tracing the outline of his jaw with her breath. "Yeah?" She asked cockily. "You are very easily impressed, Castle."

He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her even closer to him, thrusting upwards and making her whimper. "_Funny…_"

Kate grabbed on to the soft strands of his hair and leaned closer to bite his lower lip. "Enough talking, writer boy."

He only had time to nod briefly before she sank onto him and started moving, her hips setting a slow, maddening rhythm and her lips attacking his mouth mercilessly.

It was a well-practiced dance. They were attuned, so surprisingly in sync, that it felt like they had been doing this their whole lives.

Perfection.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of coffee, as if her body couldn't keep the craving at bay any longer; and after the night they'd had, she totally understood the overwhelming need for caffeine.

It had been a crazy night. Short naps followed by passionate love making, followed by deep, long talks about their feelings, that led to more love making, that led to naps. A wonderful vicious circle.

As expected, Castle was nowhere to be seen, which confirmed her suspicions of him being the reason she had awaken to such a delicious aroma. She smiled as she got up from his bed and started wandering around, looking for something she could wear.

His shirt was her first option, but thinking about the two redheads living there, she decided on his deep blue bathrobe.

It looked huge on her, as if she had been swallowed by a big blue cotton ball, but it smelled like him and that made her smile as she walked outside the bedroom.

She stopped at the office door. He was concentrating on making breakfast, a big bowl full of pancake batter in one hand and a ladle in the other, to pour the mix into the pan.

He looked adorable. He was just wearing his boxers and a Green Lantern t-shirt that seemed to be a couple of sizes too small for him. His hair was spiking in every direction and he was smiling; a big, bright grin that made her heart swell, and her core burn for his touch once again.

Watching him for a little longer, she leaned on the doorframe and bit her lip in wonder. She was happy. She felt amazingly good with how things had worked out between them the night before, and even though she knew they had a long road ahead, she was totally willing to make the effort and fight for this relationship.

Taking a last look at her new lover, she took a deep breath and started walking towards the life she had been craving for so long.

"Hey Castle."

_- THE END -_

* * *

**That was all folks! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think ;)  
**

**Thanks to Tshlw for editing this for me and for shaking her pom poms all the way. You're the best!**


End file.
